The present invention relates to supercharged two-cycle engines and more particularly to novel reciprocating shuttle inlet valves highly suited for employment with all engines in this category, designed to permit the effective supercharging and scavenging of an engine cylinder. The entire reciprocating shuttle inlet valve and its operating mechanism is constructed as a single and simple uncomplicated member, operated by an ingenuous lost-motion arrangement between the reciprocating shuttle inlet valve, the engine cylinder and abutments at the ends of voids formed in the piston skirt, providing an ideal arrangement that obviates the need for any complex mechanisms or auxiliary drives and is totally unaffected by heat, wear or inertial forces. The invention is advantageously combined with the stepped-piston/supercharging arrangement of the preferred embodiment of the invention. It has been demonstrated that all future internal combustion engines will require some supercharging arrangements in order to fulfill the continually increasing demands for reduced emissions and improved fuel economy.